Wait for Me at the Bar
by Goddess-Kalahira
Summary: Garrus stood there reflecting on everyone that should still be alive, but wasn't. Too many people have been lost and he only has the memories of them to keep their present alive. Contains Spoilers for Mass Effect Three. So, beware.


Garrus found himself standing in front of the memorial wall, there were roughly thirty names engraved on the wall. Far too many people they lost, everyone that should be still alive and cracking jokes were not. He examined the wall as small moments with the former crewmates ran through his mind bringing back the pleasant moments that he wished that there was more of in this universe after the Reaper attack.

Kaidan Alenko, he respected the man, he was one of the few humans on the original Normandy that was accepting of Aliens. He had a close bond with him, they practiced fighting and went over tactics to improve their chances of seeing another day and protecting Shepard. At times they swap stories of their home and what it was like before they found themselves chasing down a rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius.

James Vega, he still had a hard time to imagine the brute of a human soldier was dead, he had potential, but he was dead. A flashback occurred where he remembered standing in the mess hall with Vega trying to up one another about different things they did in their past. He knew that Vega was bull-shitting most of it, but he had to admit that the kid didn't like losing. Now, he wouldn't have those moments of being called scars or trying to see whose gun was bigger.

Miranda Lawson, famously known by the crew, well namely Jack, the Cerberus cheerleader. The only time where he found himself understanding her and respecting her a lot was in her final moments when she had killed her father and saved Orianna, who she saved almost a year ago and risked her life last time just to make sure that she was safe. Hearing her final words of how she was glad that this was all over, and that Orianna and herself are free and watching Orianna cried over her sister, made him thought about his sister and how they never get along, he wondered if she would kill like Orianna did if she found him dead. After that mission, he tried to get into contact with her.

Samara, the Asari justicar, she had killed herself because she wouldn't kill her last child because her Code demands it. He respected her, she was a great soldier and was a bit of a motherly figure to the crew when she came out and talked to the others. _He found himself standing behind Samara as she talked about her time traveling around in space, how she changed her life around. He would bring up about the time where he landed on Ilos and had a raced against time to save everyone. She was impressed about his adventures like he was amazed by hers._ He wished that he had more time to get to know her, now it was too late.

Thane Krios, the Drell assassin, he was a bit impressed by how Thane fought and sometimes he doesn't agree with the Drell. He remembered their sort-of get to know you better moments that they did. _Sometimes they would have friendly competition, but those times are rare, it was either seeing who has the most headshots or just sparring, though he hate to admit that he lost a few rounds to him because how flexible he was._ Just how he given up his life by trying to stop Kai-Lang from killing the Counselor and end up dying a few hours later because his body wouldn't accept his son's blood. Even though Garrus never really did have a good relationship with his father, but seeing how much Thane went through trying to prevent Kolyat from following his father's footsteps and how they try to mend their relationship, but have their time torn away so quickly. When he heard the news that his father and his sister was still alive, he was relieved that he had another chance of trying to mend their relationship, especially if he died in battle.

Mordin Solus, the Salarian Scientist, he had to admit that he didn't really have a close relationship with the Professor, but he had to admit that the Salarian was crazy, but brilliant. _He sat there as they gathered in the cargo hold to fit everyone as Mordin performed Gilbert and Sullivan. He never knew that he was that talented, and it later on became a regular thing with the group, one a week or during their shore leave, if they decided to stay he would be entertained by Mordin with his performance._ Even though he helped create the Genophage, he was the one to free the Krogans, though it was sudden, but he died following his beliefs and set the whole Krogan population free from the genophage, once and for all.

Legion, the only friendly geth he ever encountered that never tried killing them at all. He didn't really have any brief moments with him. During Legion's death, was the first time that he ever knew Legion that he referred to himself as "I" instead of "we", if he had to guess, Shepard must have been fighting back the tears when she finally heard him referring to himself as a person. Also, the fact that he sacrificed himself just to set his people free, he knew that was a big burden on Shepard after all he knew how close Shepard was to Legion, well close as you can possibly can. What Legion had done made him thought about Mordin, how a bit similar they were, if you squint really hard, they both sacrificed themselves just to free a race.

Now, he came to the last name he tried to delay of seeing, Jane Shepard; a hero too many, the prophecy to some religion, the bringer of destruction, a kind soul, and a lover. Placing his hand on her name plate, he still couldn't believe that they found her body and announced her dead, it was like the Collector attack all over again, and how she was ripped from everyone that loves her for two years. There was no Cerberus or Miranda Lawson to bring her back from the dead. She was truly lost, now her name would be stuff in legends. _The kiss between them was rush, but filled with lust, love, and fear of what would come next. He held her tight not wanting to let her go in fear that she would disappear if he blinked. He thought about all the things that they could do, build a life together, start a family take care of junior and live in peace without worrying about another Reaper attack._ Closing his eyes, he whispered quietly in hopes that she could hear him in heaven or where ever she was at, "Wait for me at the bar, Shepard." He said as he picked up his bags and walked toward the elevator and knew that this would be the last time he would step foot in the Normandy.


End file.
